Usuario:Gwtv/Test
__TOC__ Crydamoure Versión en inglés Crydamoure is a label owned and created by Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo and Eric Chedeville. The label was initiated in 1997, simultaneously with the release of their first single made by the founders themselves under the name of Le Knight Club, later joined by bands such as Archigram, The Buffalo Bunch, and Play Paul. The name origins from the French phrase cri d'amour, which translates to English as "cry of love". Even though releasing two compilation albums and publishing more than 30 records, Crydamoure at Discogs the label had it last official released in 2003, hence why it's commonly marked as a defunct label. On May 7th, 2014, however, listings showed up on several websites retail websites showing a compilation album of songs released by Le Knight Club. Le Knight Club (compilation album) at Discogs. The label was funded in 1997 with the release of "Santa Claus" and "Holiday On Ice" by Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo and Eric Chedeville themselves, under the name of Le Knight Club. Subsequently, artist Paul Johnson joined with "White Winds". As years followed, about 8 more artists joined. In 2000, the label released its first compilation album, Waves, followed by Waves II, in 2003. both albums contained tracks released under the label since its' conception. Waves II was the last official release, since then, the label hasn't release any new material. De Homem-Christo returned to work with his notable partner Thomas Bangalter, together known as Daft Punk, started to work on their third studio album Human After All. While most of the signed artists started to take separate ways, like de Homem-Christo's brother, Paul de Homem-Christo (who singed as Play Paul), started his solo career. On May 7, 2014, however, an album under the name of Le Knight Club appeared on listings of sites such as Spotify, iTunes and Amazon. It contains a compilation of songs released by Le Knight Club. In July 2014, the album was removed from Amazon and iTunes."Le Knight Club Compilation Released digitally by Crydamoure". The Daft Club. Retrieved August 10th, 2014. Versión en español Crydamoure es un sello discográfico creado por Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo y Eric Chedeville. La disquera se creo en 1997, con el lanzamiento de su primer sencillo, hecho por los propios fundadores, bajo el nombre de Le Knight Club. Bandas como Archigram, The Buffalo Bunch y Play Paul. El origen del nombre de la disquera viene de la palabra en francés ´´cri d´amour´´, que al español se traduce como «grito de amor». Aunque se publicaron dos álbumes compilatorios, y con un catalogo con mas de 30 discos registrados, la disquera no ha lanzado nada desde 2003, por lo que se le conoce como una disquera desaparecida¿Mala traducción?. Referencias Plantilla:Ficha de artista Propósito: Esta nueva plantilla proporcionará información de un artista en específico. Esta misma podrá ser editada para decir si el artículo trata sobre un artista, o bien, una banda. Información para el artículo Homework Homework es el primer álbum de estudio de Daft Punk. Fue lanzado el 20 de enero de 1997. El álbum es considerado una combinación de house, techno, acid y funk. Su estilo está marcado por un fuerte interés en plasmar el toque francés junto a varios artistas. Homework incluye los sencillos «Around the World» y «Da Funk». Historia En 1993, Thomas Bangalter y Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo presentaron un demo de música electrónica a Stuart Macmillan durante una fiesta rave en EuroDisney.Matthew Collin, "Do You Think You Can Hide From Stardom?" (August 1997) Mixmag. Consultado el 9 de mayo de 2011 El contenido del cassette se lanzaron finalmente en el sencillo «The New Wave», que fue publicado el 11 de abril de 1994 por Soma Quality Recordings.The New Wave en Discogs. Consultado 09-05-2011 La grabación también contenía una mezcla final de la pista «The New Wave» titulado «Alive». «Da Funk» y «Rollin' & Scratchin'» fueron lanzados como un sencillo bajo el sello de Soma en 1995. Las pistas fueron usados por The Chemical Brothers en sesiones de DJ en The Heavenly Social en Londres. En ese mismo año, Tom Rowlands y Ed Simons piden que el dúo remezclar su sencillo «Life is Sweet» y lo muestran para la gira de The Chemical Brothers en todo el Reino Unido.Daft Punk (2001) djtimes.com. Consultado 09-05-2011. La repentina popularidad de los sencillos de Daft Punk hizo que firmaran con Virgin Records en septiembre de 1996.Musique Vol. 1 Site Archivo del 25 de mayo de 2006. Su salida de Soma fue notado por Richard Brown del sello con sede en Glasgow. «Estuvimos tristes de perderlos, pero ellos han tenido la oportunidad de crecer, que es algo que ellos querían. No es muy frecuente que una banda se vuelva exitosa por dos sencillos. Estamos muy felices por ellos». Aunque Virgin apoyaban exclusivamente la distribución del material de Daft Punk, el dúo siguen siendo los propietarios de las grabaciones generales a través del sello Daft Trax. Bangalter expresó que «para estar libres, teníamos que estar en control. Para tener control, tuvimos que financiar todo lo que hacíamos. La idea principal fue estar libres».Alan Di Perna, "We Are The Robots" Pulse!, April 2001, pp. 65-69. Daft Punk discutieron su método con Spike Jonze, director del video de «Da Funk». Él notó que «ellos estuvieron haciendo todo basándose en cómo podían hacerlo. A diferencia del "Oh, firmamos con esta compañía discográfica. Tenemos que seguir su plan". Querían asegurarse en no hacer nada que lo desanime para hacer música.The Work of Director Spike Jonze companion book (2003). Estimando mucho a su control creativo y libertad, Bangalter dijo: Daft Punk trabajó en la grabación de otras pistas, incluyendo «Revolution 909» y «Around the World». El álbum fue mezclado y grabado en su propio estudio, Daft House, ubicado en París, Francia. Fue masterizado por Nilesh Patel en un estudio londinense llamado The Exchange. Virgin volvió a lanzar «Da Funk» con un lado B, «Musique», en 1996, antes del debut de Homework. Más tarde, Bangalter declaró que el lado no estaba planeado incluirlo en el álbum, y de hecho, «Da Funk» como sencillo ha vendido más unidades que Homework, tanto que las personas poseen esto de cualquier forma aunque haya salido en el álbum. Estructura Daft Punk ha producido una serie de pistas sin una intención para publicarlas como álbum. Thomas Bangalter explicó: «Se suponía que fuera lanzado como una colección de sencillos. Pero hicimos demasiadas pistas en un período de cinco meses que fue pensado que sería un buen álbum».James, Martin. French Connections: From Discotheque to Discovery. London, United Kingdom: Sanctuary Publishing Ltd., 2003. pg 269. (ISBN 1-86074-449-4) El dúo, posteriormente, colocó las listas de canciones del álbum en dos discos de vinilo. Como aclaró Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, «nosotros tenemos muchas pistas y lo hemos puesto en cuatro lados.... Ahí estuvieron sin ninguna temática porque todos las pistas fueron grabadas antes que arregláramos la secuencia del álbum. La idea fue hacer las canciones más notables por haberlas arreglado a nuestra manera; hacer esto más que un álbum».Jennifer Warner, "Interview with Daft Punk". DMA, archivado en About.com. Retrieved on March 30, 2007. «Daftendirekt» es un extracto de una interpretación en vivo grabado en una Fuse Party en Gante.Daft Punk Homework. Líneas de notas (1997). Esto sirvió como introducción al espectáculo de Daft Punk y al mismo tiempo para comenzar el álbum. La siguiente pista, «WDPK 83.7 FM» es considerado un tributo a la radio FM mostrado en los Estados Unidos. La compresión de difusión es una de las mayores influencias en la música de Daft Punk. Como declara Homem-Christo: «Algunas personas le gusta realmente el buen sonido de una guitarra, y a nosotros nos gusta el sonido de compresión en general».Bryan Reesman, Daft Punk interview mixonline.com. Consultado el 12-05-2011. Las palabras repetidas usadas en «Musique» también aparece en «WDPK 83.7 FM». El relato corto y satírico en «Revolution 909» es una representación del gobierno francés y su postura en la escena rave. Cuando se preguntó en las motivaciones de tal postura, Bangalter supuso: «Ellos hacen pasar esto como una droga, pero no creo que esto sea una sola cosa. Las drogas están en todas partes, pero ellos probablemente no tendrían problema si la misma cosa pasa en un concierto de rock, porque esto es lo que ellos entienden». «Revolution 909» es inmediatamente seguido por «Da Funk», que es considerado por mantener elementos del funk y acid. En un comentario de audio de los Daft Punk para The Work of Director Spike Jonze, el dúo declaró que el tema de «Da Funk» involucra la introducción de un simple e inusual elemento que se convierte aceptable y se mueve en el tiempo. Bangalter sintió que «Phoenix» es «una pista importante, pero no tiene nada más importante que cualquier de las otras pistas». Daft Punk añadió que su concepto para la pieza fue crear una potencia como el gospel en una pista house. En contraste, «Fresh» se considera más tranquilo y ligero. En un comentario de audio proporcionado en D.A.F.T., el dúo consideró su estructura como algo cómico. «Around the World» es creído por sostener influencias del éxito «Palomitas de maíz» de Gershon Kingsley. Michael Gondry igualmente comparó la línea de bajo de la pista con «Good Times» de Chic.The Work of Director Michel Gondry companion book (2003). La pista «Teachers» es un homenaje a los pioneros de la escena Detroit techno y Chicago house y reconocer (entre otros) a futuros colaboradores Romanthony, DJ Sneak y Todd Edwards. La canción «Oh Yeah» incluye a los invitados DJ Deelat y DJ Crabbe, conocidos de manera diferente como David Girier-Dufourier y Pascal Esposito. «Indo Silver Club» incluye un sample de «Hot Shot» de Karen Young. Anterior a esta inclusión en Homework, «Indo Silve Club» fue lanzado como un sencillo por el sello Soma Recordings como dos partes. . Consultado el 12-05-2011 El sencillo carece del crédito al artista en el paquete, y fue inicialmente pensado que fue creado por los productores inexistentes Indo Silver Club.Personality punks montrealmirror.com. Consultado el 12-05-2011 La mezcla final de «The New Wave» («Alive») fue incluido en el álbum como la quinceava pista. Finalmente, «Funk Ad» es una porción en reversa de «Da Funk». Plantilla/Ficha de álbum Tabla/álbumes Álbumes de Daft Punk Homework (1997) • Discovery (2001) • Human After All (2005) • Random Access Memories (2013) Musique Vol. 1 (1993-2005) (2006) Daft Club (2003) • Human After All: Remixes (2006) Alive 1997 (2001) • Alive 2007 (2007) Tron: Legacy Soundtrack (2010)